User blog:Curelove/we might see DIASPRO enchantix in season 5???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
I just came across a winx fan site talking that we might be seeing diaspro enchantix. At first,i didnt believe but when i downloaded the image and increased the size of the image,i saw that she had those beads sequins at the ends of each wing just like the winx club enchantix wings. musa enchantix wings.you can see that at the end of each wings there are beads hanging here is another example.Its flora enchantix wings you can clearly see the similarity with diaspro and flora wings.In the poster,When you looks at the wings behind Adriana Grande,you can see that the wings filled with sequins and pearls jewelry and is similar toFlora enchantix wings . Now we all know that Diaspro is back in s5.But the question remains why bother to show diaspro in season 5?whats the purpose to even show her in s5 in enchantix mode?We all know how nasty and selfish diaspro is.So enchantix and diaspro?????to earn enchantix,a fairy must sacrifice herself.so could be that diaspro became a nice fairy? Now i ask you guys a question.i know that many think that the winx club should remain as it is but for a moment just think,What if diaspro intergrate the winx club to become the 7th/8th fairy?i know that Diaspro had her dark selfish side in the past.Remember she's not evil just selfish.She wanted to marry sky to become queen of Erakylon.I saw that in many japanese animations that a character who used to be the Antagonist,ended up to join the good side and fight against the forces of evils.so i am thinking may be its the same concept that the creators are trying to apply in the show.ITS JUST A THEORY!or she will become like roxy,an ally and a friend who will join winx club to fight evil for a certain time. Remember this According to the RAI version of Winx Club, Daphne was one of the Nine Nymphs of the Magical Dimension: nine all-powerful fairies that, after the disappearance of the Great Dragon, controlled the destiny of the Magical Dimension. She was in fact the Supreme Nymph of Magix, being the last and most powerful one among them before Domino's destruction and the Dragon's Flame disappeared. She was so powerful that her image had even been carved on the facade of a temple in Magix, and there was a statue of her in the Museum of Magix. what if the winx were to become the next 9 nymph of magix? if you kinda think this way.what have been the purpose of the winx?fight evil. *Since s1 ,they fight evil and save the magical dimension.(XD thts what the show is all about) *they became guaridans fairies of their realms and later on guardians fairies of the magical dimensions. *They became the new company of light. so logically the winx will become the nymphs of magical dimensions Or have they already become the nymphs of magical dimensions?What if guardians fairies was another name for nymph?for sure, we dont know what is a nymph in the winx world?is it just a title or is it a fairy form? we dont know what kind of relationship daphne had with the others 8 nymphs!were they friends like the winx or they were just simply allies who fighted together when evils were threatening to take over the magical dimension? may be thats what gonna happen with diaspro,roxy and the 1 remaining fairy.they might remain ailles. the last remaining fairy might be mirta from s1! we dnt know.may be those 3 fairies will team up the winx on their adventures and will help them to defeat the evil when they will threaten the dimension.WE all saw in the end of s4 tht the winx changed from believix to enchantix.s5 will tell us more.i think that enchantix is the basic final fairy forms and believix ,harmonix,sirenix are just higher levels like faragonda said in s4 and to achieve these levels a fairy must be an enchantix fairy.but there are some extreme special cases like roxy.lets not forget that roxy is the princess and the future queen of all earth fairies.may be thats how she got her believix. Category:Blog posts